Une dernière chance
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Severus Rogue a épousé son amour, Lily Evans. Malheureusement pour lui, il est loin d'avoir la vie idyllique qu'il s'était imaginée… (Mini fic en deux chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!_

 _Me revoici avec une autre mini fic en deux chapitres, vraiment toute courte, avec pour personnage principal Severus Rogue._

 _ **Attention** : petit **lemon**._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _Bonne lecture, les ami(e)s! ;-)_

* * *

 **Une dernière chanc** **e**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

De retour des vacances de Pâques, Severus en avait déjà assez de tous ces cornichons d'élèves qui ne cessaient de le décevoir et de le déprimer. Il n'aimait pas enseigner. Il avait toujours eu ça en horreur mais il avait accepté le poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard pour dépanner Dumbledore et faire plaisir à sa femme qui avait décrété que ce métier serait parfait pour lui.

Sa femme… Lily Evans… Son amour de jeunesse… S'il avait su quelle espèce de peste se cachait sous ce visage angélique, il se serait abstenu de se battre contre Potter, Black et tous les autres jeunes hommes qui lui tournaient autour à l'école ! Il avait été aveuglé par l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour elle et par ses sentiments amoureux mais il avait bien vite déchanté.

Il avait rapidement appris que la jeune femme n'avait, en effet, rien d'une sainte. Elle était capricieuse, égoïste, froide, vénale et cruelle. Elle ne se souciait de personne, hormis d'elle-même, et elle ne s'était pas privée de s'emparer de son cœur et de le ravager à force de coups tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Severus avait découvert, à peine une semaine après leur mariage, qu'elle le trompait sans arrêt avec n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas convaincu d'être le père de leur petit garçon… L'enfant présentait de très grandes similitudes physiques avec cet abruti de James Potter.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais songé à demander le divorce car ce n'était pas très courant à cette époque et que c'était plutôt mal vu de la part de la communauté sorcière, qui était relativement rétrograde par rapport aux Moldus. Et puis sa famille à lui n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose…

Severus était, en effet, l'unique héritier du manoir et de la fortune des Prince et les parents de sa mère n'auraient jamais consenti à voir leur nom entaché à cause de la disgrâce et de l'opprobre qu'aurait jeté un divorce sur leur famille.

Il se retrouvait donc coincé dans un mariage malheureux avec une harpie qui le torturait sans cesse pour son simple plaisir et un rejeton qui n'était même pas de lui. Cela faisait six ans qu'il vivait ainsi, tourmenté et abattu à cause des frasques de son épouse et des épreuves qu'elle lui faisait endurer quotidiennement.

Sa dernière lubie en date étant de lui interdire l'accès à leur chambre à coucher et à lui infliger une grève sauvage et à durée indéterminée de ses devoirs conjugaux…

« Professeur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » entendit-il soudain à proximité de lui.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche et découvrit une jeune fille à l'air soucieux plantée à côté de lui, sur l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait son bureau. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bruns emplis de sollicitude et de compassion.

« Miss Kingston ? Que faites-vous là et où diable sont donc passés vos camarades ? répondit-il sèchement, quelque peu désorienté en cherchant ses élèves du regard.

\- Le cours est terminé depuis près de cinq minutes, monsieur. Les autres sont partis lorsque la cloche a retenti. Comme vous ne sembliez pas réagir, je me suis approchée pour voir si vous vous sentiez bien, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Allez-vous-en, vous aussi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! s'exclama-t-il, profondément irrité par ce qu'il prenait pour de la pitié dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- Mais je… tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Rien ne vous autorisait à monter sur cette estrade ! la coupa-t-il brusquement. Vous faites donc perdre vingt points à Poufsouffle et vous passerez cette soirée en retenue, ici, avec moi ! décréta-t-il arbitrairement.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, déboussolée et choquée par sa soudaine saute d'humeur.

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, miss Kingston. Vingt heures, ici, ce soir ! Maintenant, déguerpissez ! ordonna-t-il fermement de sa voix doucereuse, en la fusillant de son terrible regard noir et glacé.

\- Très bien », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, résignée, en descendant de l'estrade professorale avant de récupérer son sac et de quitter la classe de potions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soir-même, à vingt heures précises, après lui avoir permis d'entrer, Severus vit pénétrer dans le cachot la jeune fille de septième année qu'il avait collée plus tôt dans la journée.

Il la regarda s'avancer doucement jusqu'à lui, ses boucles brunes ondulant sur ses épaules et dans son dos à chacun de ses pas, écoutant le froissement que le tissu de sa robe de sorcière faisait tandis qu'elle se déplaçait dans la pièce et il rencontra bientôt ses yeux chocolat lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui, une fois devant son bureau.

« Vous allez nettoyer tous les bancs de cette classe et vous amuser à décoller tout ce que vos condisciples sans cervelle ont réussi à y incruster au fil des années, miss Kingston, décréta-t-il de but en blanc. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre baguette mais uniquement de ceci, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une simple brosse dure des plus banales.

\- Bien, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'emparant de son outil de travail, après avoir déposé son sac devant le bureau professoral.

\- Et je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, l'avertit-il, menaçant.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua-t-elle calmement en se dirigeant vers un premier banc.

\- Vous voulez jouer à la plus maligne avec moi, Kingston ? demanda Rogue d'une voix dangereusement basse en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Non, pas du tout, professeur ! Je ne voulais pas vous paraître insolente », se défendit-elle aussitôt en se tournant vers lui, craignant que la conversation ne dégénère comme tout à l'heure.

Distinguant uniquement de l'anxiété et une profonde sincérité dans ses grands yeux bruns semblables à ceux d'une biche effarouchée, Rogue lui fit seulement un léger signe de tête pour l'engager à commencer sa punition.

Elle poussa un long soupir en fermant les paupières, apparemment profondément soulagée et entreprit de récurer une première table de travail, après avoir grossièrement attaché sa crinière en une queue de cheval assez lâche et avoir retroussé ses manches.

Le maître des cachots, quant à lui, assis derrière son bureau, se complaisait à observer son étudiante accomplir son travail en laissant dévier ses pensées hasardeuses.

Entre l'heure de son dernier cours et avant de se rendre dans sa classe pour la retenue de la Poufsouffle, Severus en avait profité pour vider quasiment deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dans le fol espoir d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, son existence misérable et sa vie détestable auprès d'une garce qu'il avait prise pour un ange.

N'étant déjà pas à la base un grand anthropophile soucieux du bien-être de ses semblables, il en était arrivé, grâce à Lily, à développer une rancune tenace envers la gent féminine qui le poussait de plus en plus vers une forme aiguë de misogynie.

En regardant la jeune fille s'échiner à frotter les saletés collées sur les bancs, il se disait qu'elle était très certainement la source des tourments d'un ou de plusieurs pauvres garçons qui étaient tombés sous son charme et qui seraient condamnés à subir les mille et un supplices qu'elle aurait envie de leur infliger selon son humeur du jour. Il retroussa alors ses fines lèvres en un rictus de mépris et balaya des yeux le corps de l'adolescente afin d'essayer de déterminer le nombre des prétendants qu'elle pouvait bien traîner derrière elle, consciemment ou non.

Malgré sa robe de sorcière, à travers sa minutieuse observation réalisée sur plusieurs minutes afin de pouvoir la contempler dans son ensemble, il put distinguer de longues jambes, des fesses rebondies, une belle chute de reins, une taille marquée, une poitrine plutôt menue mais qu'il imaginait ferme et très réceptive à son toucher, un cou gracile dans lequel il avait envie de planter ses dents, une tignasse tout en boucles dans laquelle il aurait volontiers plongé ses doigts, un regard doux, brillant et encore empli d'innocence et de bonté et des lèvres roses et charnues qu'il aurait voulu mordre à sang pour la punir de lui faire éprouver de telles choses !

Il souffla et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre quelque peu le contrôle de son esprit torturé et de ses pensées douteuses envers son élève mais c'était trop tard. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool n'arrivait plus à faire marche arrière et lui envoyait sans cesse des images d'elle et de lui de plus en plus tendancieuses, lascives, provocantes et sensuelles.

À fleur de peau depuis plus de six mois à cause de sa charmante femme, ses sens étaient déjà en alerte et tout ce qu'il entendait et voyait était interprété et analysé de la pire façon par son cerveau en manque de sexe. Il croisa désespérément ses jambes pour tenter de refouler l'érection qu'il sentait venir mais il savait déjà que sa pitoyable tentative était vouée à l'échec.

Finalement, foutu pour foutu, il jugea plus opportun de quitter précipitamment la pièce afin de se réfugier chez lui et d'attendre que ça passe, avant de revenir dans la salle où se trouvait son élève une fois que le danger serait écarté.

Après avoir emprunté le passage qui le conduisait directement de sa classe dans ses appartements, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et renversa sa tête en arrière les yeux fermés.

« Professeur, vous vous sentez bien ? » entendit-il soudainement.

Il sursauta et ouvrit vivement les yeux en redressant sa tête pour voir la Poufsouffle à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui qui se tordait nerveusement les mains.

Il attrapa un cousin et le plaqua sur son entrejambe pour éviter que la jeune fille ne remarque son érection puis il lui demanda, acerbe, en serrant les dents :

« Bon sang, Kingston ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

\- Je vous ai vu partir de la classe presque en courant. J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez malade et que vous ne sachiez pas appeler de l'aide, répondit-elle, bienveillante.

\- Je vais très bien ! Retournez en classe de potions ! répliqua-t-il, agacé, le souffle court.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous êtes tout rouge, monsieur, et vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer, insista-t-elle, inquiète

\- Par Merlin, Kingston, je vous dis que je n'ai rien… répéta Severus, la voix rauque.

\- Je ne veux pas vous laisser alors que vous êtes dans cet état, je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh, décréta-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Vous l'aurez voulu après tout ! Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ? s'énerva-t-il en repoussant le coussin et en se levant vivement de son fauteuil. Je suis en manque, Kingston, voilà ce que j'ai ! Ma femme ne me laisse plus l'approcher depuis des mois et le simple fait de vous regarder frotter ces tables m'a fait bander, petite idiote ! expliqua-t-il de la façon la plus crue qui soit. Vous êtes contente maintenant ? »

La jeune fille l'observa sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, totalement déstabilisée par sa franchise et ses explications brutales, et elle baissa un instant son regard vers la bosse que formait son érection dans sa robe de sorcier avant de reposer ses yeux sur son visage déformé par la colère.

« Allez-y ! Partez maintenant et racontez à tout le monde que je suis effectivement un "mal baisé" comme certains s'amusent à le dire dans mon dos ! hurla-t-il sous le coup de la rage. Dites à tous que je ne suis qu'un misérable pervers qui fantasme sur l'une de ses élèves tout ça parce que sa chère et tendre épouse refuse de coucher avec lui ! Expliquez-leur comme je suis malheureux, désespéré et aigri ! Riez bien de moi et de mon soi-disant fils qui ne me ressemble pas pour un sou ! Moquez-vous de moi qui reste avec une femme qui ne m'aime pas et qui me trompe avec la Terre entière ! Allez-y ! Et surtout amusez-vous bien ! »

Helena, qui était toujours plantée devant lui, était restée obstinément silencieuse en l'écoutant se décharger de tout ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme si dur, si fort et si fier avait bien pu se laisser atteindre à ce point par une femme. Par _**sa**_ propre femme de surcroît…

« Je n'irai certainement pas raconter ceci à qui que ce soit, monsieur, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée pour vous et je… je n'aime pas vous voir aussi malheureux », lui avoua-t-elle ensuite, sincère.

Rogue reposa alors ses yeux noirs sur elle, stupéfait. Il la considéra durant de longues secondes en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien comment elle n'avait pas eu peur et pourquoi elle était toujours plantée là à le regarder avec ses grands yeux marron, comme une biche à la fois fascinée et effrayée par la lumière des phares d'une voiture.

Il réduisit alors à néant la faible distance qu'il y avait entre eux et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser bestial en enfouissant une main dans ses boucles brunes et l'autre dans son dos pour la coller contre lui.

La jeune fille, surprise, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, trop étonnée par ce que le terrible maître des cachots était en train de faire, et elle le laissa même approfondir le baiser quand elle sentit sa langue goûter ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Prenant cela pour un accord tacite de sa part, Rogue ne se priva pas et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et l'ardeur qu'il se voyait obligé de contenir depuis des mois. Il ravagea sa petite bouche de baisers, tirant parfois sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses à l'aide de ses dents, descendant vers sa mâchoire et ses oreilles, dont il aspira les lobes, et laissant un gros suçon à la base de son cou.

Réalisant subitement qu'il avait déjà plus que dépassé les bornes en se jetant ainsi sur son élève, il se détacha d'elle et tenta de se calmer pour éviter d'aggraver son cas mais, malheureusement, le soupir qu'elle poussa quand il s'éloigna, l'entente de sa respiration saccadée et la vue de ses yeux brillants de désir et de ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers eurent raison de sa vaine tentative. Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur elle et entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements qui le gênaient tout en recommençant à l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Helena se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements, sans trop savoir comment il avait fait ça, et elle sentit les grandes mains à la fois douces et puissantes du directeur des Serpentard partir résolument à la découverte du moindre centimètre carré de son corps.

Enivré par la douceur de sa peau et désirant savoir si ses impressions se révéleraient exactes, Severus lui ôta prestement son soutien-gorge pour libérer sa poitrine tant convoitée. Il s'empara aussitôt d'un sein et passa son pouce sur sa pointe afin de la faire durcir davantage et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Cajolant ses deux seins à l'aide de ses mains qui les malaxaient et de sa bouche qui léchait et aspirait ses petits tétons fièrement dressés, il faillit presque jouir en constant que ses pronostics étaient bel et bien exacts. Elle réagissait à ses caresses et à ses baisers parfaitement comme il l'avait imaginé lorsqu'il la contemplait dans sa classe de potions.

Ne voulant surtout pas prendre le risque de jouir avant d'avoir ressenti l'extrême plaisir de la posséder, il la souleva du sol en plaçant un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos et il la conduisit rapidement dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur la courtepointe de son lit.

Là, il se mit totalement nu en faisant disparaître tous ses vêtements à l'aide d'un simple sortilège et il enleva la culotte en coton blanc de la jeune fille, qui constituait l'unique habit qui lui restait encore.

« Professeur, je… je dois vous dire… » tenta de l'avertir Helena, les joues roses et le souffle court.

Mais c'était peine perdue, il ne l'écoutait pas. Il souleva sa jambe droite pour la placer à la hauteur de son bassin et entra profondément en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

Il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire au moment où il sentit son hymen se déchirer sous sa poussée et où il entendit son cri de douleur. Elle était vierge, voilà ce qu'elle essayait de dire…

Il grimaça, une pointe de culpabilité envahissant sournoisement son cœur malgré lui, mais c'était trop tard pour prendre des gants avec elle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider maintenant c'était de transformer la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre par du plaisir.

Il posa donc ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri, but les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues à son insu et il amorça ses mouvements de va-et-vient en en dosant savamment le rythme et l'angle de pénétration afin de l'amener avec lui vers l'orgasme pour lui faire oublier sa souffrance.

Concentré sur sa tâche et se retenant pour ne pas éjaculer trop vite, des gouttes de sueur s'écoulant de son front et sur ses tempes et humidifiant son corps tout entier, il s'aperçut avec un réel soulagement que la jeune fille sous lui prenait du plaisir, malgré la rudesse avec laquelle il l'avait prise de prime abord, et il se laissa aller en elle quand il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et qu'il entendit un timide « Oh oui… » franchir ses lèvres.

Severus demeura quelques instants dans le ventre de son élève en essayant de retrouver son souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal puis il se retira pour la libérer de son poids et se coucha à côté d'elle en fermant les yeux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il cligna légèrement des yeux, aveuglé par une puissante luminosité provenant de la fenêtre qui représentait le ciel tel qu'il était dehors. Il secoua la tête, surpris par une telle clarté, puis baissa les yeux pour découvrir une jeune fille entièrement nue couchée sur son torse.

La soirée d'hier lui revint alors subitement en mémoire et il jura quand il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin. Ils allaient être en retard tous les deux ! De quoi bien attiser les soupçons et la curiosité de tout Poudlard.

« Kingston, réveillez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en la secouant vivement par les épaules.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, déboussolée, avant de croiser le regard sombre de son professeur de potions.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, déphasée.

\- Il se passe qu'il est huit heures et que nous sommes tous les deux déjà en retard ! répliqua Rogue en se levant prestement.

\- Oh, non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant également et en cherchant après ses vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- Je cherche mes habits pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

\- N'y pensez même pas, vous sentez le sexe à plein nez ! rétorqua-t-il immédiatement. Venez avec moi ! » ajouta-t-il en saisissant son poignet dans sa main.

Il la mena rapidement dans la salle de bain, attrapa deux brosses à dents sur lesquelles il étala une bonne couche de dentifrice, lui en colla une dans la bouche et la poussa dans la cabine de douche avec lui. Il actionna le jet d'eau chaude et entreprit de les frictionner avec du savon, alternant brosse à dents, savon pour le corps et shampoing, en essayant d'aller le plus vite possible et de ne pas perdre de temps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux lavés, séchés et habillés et Rogue fit sortir Helena de ses appartements, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il regarda la jeune fille gagner au pas de course les escaliers puis ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le passage menant à sa classe de potions pour surprendre ses étudiants et les effrayer de bon matin pour leur empêcher de poser des questions sur son retard…

* * *

 _La suite au prochain épisode... ;-)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Suite et fin de cette mini histoire qui, je l'espère, vous aura diverti et vous aura plu._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il avait pensé qu'elle allait le dénoncer à la direction. Il avait cru qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Il avait imaginé qu'il l'avait presque forcée à coucher avec lui. Il avait songé que des Aurors eux-mêmes viendraient l'arrêter pour ce qu'il avait fait à son élève. Il avait envisagé finir ses jours derrière des barreaux à Azkaban. Mais rien de cela ne s'était produit.

Helena était simplement venue le trouver, à la fin des cours, et lui avait seulement déclaré qu'elle désirait l'aider à se sentir mieux et qu'elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'il voudrait pour qu'il retrouve un peu de bonheur.

Severus avait d'abord pensé à se moquer d'elle et à la rembarrer sans ménagement mais quelque chose dans son regard chocolat l'en avait empêché et ses sarcasmes s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

De la bienveillance ? De l'admiration ? De l'innocence ? De la bonté ? De la tendresse ? Il ne savait pas précisément ce que c'était mais il avait décidé d'accepter ce qu'elle lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, après des années de rancœur, de colère et de frustration refoulées au plus profond de son être.

Évidemment, dans un premier temps, il avait tout d'abord profité d'elle uniquement sur le plan sexuel en lui demandant de réaliser ses fantasmes et ses désirs inassouvis, la convoquant dans son bureau à la moindre occasion et la prenant sauvagement sans s'encombrer de la moindre parole courtoise ou amicale.

Helena fit preuve d'une patience extrême et d'une grande compréhension à chaque instant qu'elle passait auprès de lui. Elle l'entoura de tellement d'affection et supporta si bien et sans broncher ses sautes d'humeur, ses remarques acerbes ou ses piques méchantes, qu'il lui lançait parfois lorsqu'il revenait énervé de chez lui, qu'elle parvint progressivement à l'apaiser et à lui redonner un peu le sourire.

Peu à peu, Rogue avait bien dû s'avouer que la simple présence de la jeune fille dans la pièce parvenait à le combler. Il s'était alors fait plus doux, plus tendre et moins tyrannique. Il s'était étonné de rechercher sa conversation, lui avait demandé de lui parler de sa famille pour apprendre à mieux la connaître, la consultait pour avoir son avis sur certains sujets et avait fini par prendre son opinion très au sérieux.

Il en était même venu à envisager très sérieusement le divorce pour se débarrasser de sa femme qui lui gâchait l'existence et refaire sa vie avec cette gentille jeune fille à qui il n'avait jamais fait de promesses, qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé en échange et qui lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle l'aimait sans jamais recevoir de réponse de sa part.

Mais, comme toujours, les bons moments ont une fin et, Lily s'étant aperçue du désintérêt progressif de son riche mari pour elle, elle avait décidé de rattraper le coup et de résoudre cet épineux problème.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne. Severus était le meilleur parti qu'elle connaissait, il avait beaucoup d'argent et était respecté par nombre de hauts dignitaires du monde magique. Alors, elle avait ravalé sa fierté et sorti la panoplie de la parfaite épouse contrite. Elle lui avait présenté ses plus plates excuses pour son comportement désagréable des derniers mois et l'avait imploré de leur laisser encore une chance, lui promettant une fois de plus qu'elle ne se comporterait jamais plus aussi mal avec lui.

Rogue l'avait patiemment écoutée, avait regardé sa petite comédie parfaitement mise au point avec larmes, excuses et bons sentiments à la clé et il lui avait finalement accordé une ultime chance de se rattraper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Assis derrière son bureau, quelques jours avant les derniers examens de fin d'année, il attendait Helena pour lui expliquer la situation et mettre un terme à leur relation.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique quand il la vit pénétrer dans la pièce mais il refoula bien vite ce sentiment, qu'il s'était promis, plus tôt dans la journée, de ne plus jamais éprouver pour elle, et il la laissa s'avancer docilement jusqu'à lui.

« Tu voulais me voir, Severus ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

\- Oui. J'ai quelque chose à te dire mais ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de l'entendre, expliqua-t-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Bon… souffla-t-il, résigné. Je… Ma femme et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer une dernière chance de sauver notre couple. Elle m'a promis qu'elle allait faire des efforts et je lui ai dit également que j'allais tout faire pour que cela fonctionne, lui apprit-il. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux plus continuer à te voir. Ce ne serait pas correct par rapport à elle et ça compliquerait beaucoup les choses.

\- Je comprends, lui assura-t-elle calmement en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu comprends ? questionna-t-il, incrédule, alors qu'il s'était préparé à une avalanche de cris et de larmes.

\- Oui, bien sûr… Si vous avez décidé d'essayer de recoller les morceaux, tu ne peux pas me garder dans ta vie, c'est évident… déclara-t-elle sagement.

\- Mais tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, jugeant s'en être sorti beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Pour quelle raison pourrais-je bien t'en vouloir, Severus ? répliqua-t-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux bruns emplis d'une tristesse contenue. Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis, tu ne m'as jamais juré un amour éternel, tu ne m'as même d'ailleurs jamais dit que tu m'aimais. Je n'attendais rien de toi et je savais très bien que notre relation finirait tôt ou tard de cette façon ou d'une autre. »

Rogue l'observait, désemparé par sa franchise et par ses paroles, qui étaient tellement tristes lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien, puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Je suis contente que vous ayez décidé d'arranger les choses entre vous. Tu vas peut-être enfin avoir la famille unie et soudée que tu voulais.

\- Avec un enfant qui n'est sûrement pas de moi, marmonna-t-il tout de même.

\- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules, mais il ne connaît que toi. Pour lui, tu es son père, Severus, et je suis certainement qu'il t'aime.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… soupira-t-il.

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu seras enfin heureux, Severus. Tu le mérites vraiment », dit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres une dernière fois.

Elle se redressa en lui souriant puis elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Attends ! s'exclama Severus en revenant les pieds sur Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

\- Tiens, déclara-t-il en sortant une petite bourse en cuir dans laquelle on pouvait entendre le tintement des Gallions et en la lui tendant. Je voudrais que tu prennes ça.

\- Pour quoi faire ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Pour me faire pardonner… murmura-t-il.

\- Te faire pardonner ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Severus, je ne veux pas de ton argent !

\- Ce sera pour tes études.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'écria-t-elle, profondément peinée, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis pas une prostituée !

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça… dit-il, déconfit.

\- Alors, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'est censé faire cet argent ? Acheter mon silence ? Garantir ta tranquillité d'esprit ? questionna-t-elle vivement.

\- Non, je…

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit et je ne dirai jamais rien à personne ! le coupa-t-elle. Et tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je ne viendrai jamais chez toi pour t'embêter ou te faire du chantage ! Mais je t'en supplie, ne me tends pas cette bourse en cuir comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire catin ! »

Rogue rangea son argent dans une poche de sa robe en baissant le regard puis il l'entendit murmurer :

« Merci. »

Il releva la tête vers elle pour la voir souffler un bon coup afin de se calmer et essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues puis elle déclara avant de quitter le cachot :

« Sois heureux, Severus. »

Et elle disparut de sa vue.

La dernière fois qu'il la vit, ce fut lors de sa remise de diplôme où elle fut félicitée par l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard pour son assiduité dans le travail et pour son altruisme envers ses camarades qui avaient des difficultés à suivre.

Elle lui adressa un ultime sourire et un dernier doux regard sans la moindre once de critique ou de reproche et sortit définitivement de sa vie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il ne fallut pas longtemps – à peine moins d'un an – à Lily pour retrouver ses mauvaises habitudes et abandonner ses si belles résolutions. Mais cette fois-ci, Severus ne se laissa plus amadouer par les promesses qu'elle ne tenait jamais, par ses belles paroles ou par ses pleurs.

Il convainquit aisément sa famille que son épouse n'était pas digne de lui et qu'il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de rectifier la situation mais en vain et il demanda le divorce.

Il obtint gain de cause car ses avocats parvinrent sans aucune difficulté à prouver qu'elle le trompait sans cesse et il refusa de lui payer la moindre pension alimentaire pour Harry, qui n'était effectivement pas son fils d'après les résultats des tests ADN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Huit ans plus tard…_

Severus se promenait dans un quartier moldu de Londres, regardant distraitement les vitrines et observant les passants, qui conversaient ou riaient en marchant, profitant de sentir les doux rayons du soleil de juillet s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas baladé comme ça, sans but précis, simplement pour se dégourdir les jambes et respirer un peu.

Il soupira d'aise et se dirigea vers un café, sur une petit place en face d'une Académie de danse, afin de commander un simple verre de limonade bien fraîche. Il paya sa consommation au bar et s'avança sur la terrasse avec sa boisson vers les petites tables rondes qui étaient déjà toutes prises.

Étant dans un bon jour, il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha d'une qui n'était occupée que par une jeune femme seule qui lisait un livre en sirotant un verre de thé glacé.

« Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, mais toutes les tables sont prises. Pourrais-je m'installer à la vôtre ? » interrogea-t-il poliment.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son bouquin et les posa sur l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle en esquissant un grand sourire.

« Helena ? demanda Rogue, surpris.

\- Bonjour, Severus, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je bois une boisson fraîche, comme toi, répliqua-t-elle en levant son verre dans sa direction.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr », acquiesça-t-elle en désignant les deux chaises vides.

Rogue prit place dans celle qui se trouvait à sa droite et elle lui demanda, amusée :

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la limonade. Je pensais que tu préférais le whisky.

\- Oui mais il ne vaut mieux pas trop en abuser… Et puis, il n'est que trois heures… se justifia-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Tu te promènes souvent dans ce genre de quartiers ? interrogea-t-elle en sous-entendant « parmi les Moldus ».

\- Non, pas du tout, mais j'en ai eu envie aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Tu travailles toujours à Poudlard ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

\- Non, j'ai remis ma démission, il y a bien sept ans de cela, lui apprit-il. J'ai toujours détesté enseigner.

\- Oui, tu me l'avais dit… répondit-elle en se rappelant de l'époque où ils s'étaient confiés tellement de choses personnelles l'un à l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

\- Des potions, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je prépare et fabrique des remèdes pour les apothicaires à travers toute l'Angleterre. Je mène aussi mes propres recherches et fais des expériences quand j'ai un peu de temps.

\- C'est super. Tu fais ce que tu aimes alors, déclara-t-elle, contente pour lui. Et comment ça va avec ton épouse ?

\- Très bien. On a divorcé, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée par sa réponse. Je suis désolée pour toi… ajouta-t-elle, sincère.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça… dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa limonade.

\- En tout cas, tu sembles bien plus serein et en paix avec toi-même, ça fait plaisir, affirma-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Oui, si tu le dis… soupira-t-il. Et toi, que deviens-tu ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu as épousé un beau grand blond, fort et musclé, et vous avez quatorze magnifiques enfants ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non… répondit-elle en riant. En fait, je…

\- Maman ! s'exclama soudain une petite fille vêtue d'un tutu rose en se jetant sur elle sous le regard surpris de Severus.

\- Ton cours est déjà terminé, ma puce ? demanda-t-elle en écartant légèrement la petite fille et en remettant une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon.

\- Oui, madame Bright a dit qu'on avait bien travaillé ! répondit-elle en essuyant son front et ses joues rougies par une heure et demi de danse classique. C'est qui le monsieur ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Rogue et en l'observant avec ses grands yeux d'enfant.

\- C'est Severus Rogue. Il était mon professeur de potions à l'école et il est devenu un ami à la fin de ma dernière année, le présenta-t-elle brièvement.

\- Oh… Toi aussi, tu es un sorcier alors ? demanda-t-elle à Severus en chuchotant.

\- Effectivement, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as une baguette magique ? questionna-t-elle, émerveillée.

\- Selena, s'il te plait, l'avertit sa mère. Pas si fort. Et tu sais bien que oui, je t'ai déjà répété des centaines de fois que tous les sorciers avaient une baguette.

\- Moi aussi, j'en aurai une, tu sais. Quand je serai grande et que je recevrai ma lettre de Poudlard, dit-elle fièrement à Severus.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, miss, répondit-il, quelque peu attendri.

\- Maman, j'ai très soif. Je pourrais avoir une grenadine, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle subitement en se tournant vers Helena.

\- Bien sûr. Tiens, répondit-elle en lui donnant quelques livres sterling. Va la demander à Mike.

\- Merci ! » s'exclama la fillette en prenant l'argent et en se dirigeant résolument vers le comptoir.

Helena suivit sa fille des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le café puis elle entendit Severus déclarer :

« Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. On dirait toi en miniature. »

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui en souriant et répondit :

« C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire.

\- Eh bien c'est vrai. L'homme qui vous a toutes les deux est sans aucun doute le plus heureux de la Terre… » affirma-t-il, mélancolique.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Selena revint auprès d'eux avec son verre de grenadine, un livre de coloriage et une pochette de crayons, en interrompant sa mère dans son élan.

« Maman, Mike n'avait plus le livre des princesses… Tu veux bien changer celui-là ?

\- Selena, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait faire attention avec ça, la gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Oh ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! insista-t-elle. Je n'aime pas les camions et les voitures, je préfère les fées et les princesses, ajouta-t-elle, boudeuse, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! répondit Helena en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas la peine de râler. »

Elle s'empara du livre sous le regard pétillant de joie de sa fille, le referma, passa une main au-dessus et le rouvrit pour lui présenter de magnifiques dessins de princesses qu'elle pourrait colorier comme elle le voulait.

« Merci, maman », déclara la fillette, satisfaite, avant de commencer à mettre en couleur la robe de Belle.

Helena secoua la tête face au regard moqueur de Severus, qui avait été très amusé de voir une fillette lui dicter ses conditions, et ils continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien.

Rogue leur offrit une autre boisson puis, alors qu'il songeait tout doucement à partir, il vit avec étonnement la petite fille arriver près de lui avec son livre et ses crayons et s'installer sur ses genoux le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à colorier le ciel toute seule, déclara-t-elle avec un air de ministre débordé. Tu m'aides ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui tendant un crayon bleu.

Severus observa le crayon que la fillette lui présentait en exposant la face intérieure de son avant-bras et son regard fut soudain attiré par une petite marque noire qui ressortait sur sa peau blanche.

Il avança sa grande main vers celle-ci en fronçant ses sourcils noirs et l'effleura doucement du bout des doigts, avant de l'entendre expliquer :

« C'est une tache de naissance. Maman trouve qu'elle ressemble à un cœur. Elle dit que c'est mon papa qui m'a laissé cette marque pour dire qu'il m'aime et aussi pour qu'on pense à lui, toutes les deux. Mais, moi, je pense plutôt que ça a l'air d'une tache de peinture… ajouta-t-elle, sceptique, en examinant, elle-aussi, la tache noire. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à quoi, toi ? » interrogea-t-elle alors, en plongeant ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens.

Rogue détailla attentivement la petite fille qui se trouvait sur ses genoux : ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noirs, sa peau blanche, sa minceur, ses fines lèvres… sans rien dire, avant de reporter son regard sur Helena qui le fixait intensément en attendant sa réaction.

« C'est un cœur, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

\- Oui.

\- Chouette alors ! On colorie le ciel, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- D'accord », approuva-t-il en se mettant à l'ouvrage.

Severus proposa de les raccompagner chez elle, lorsque Helena déclara qu'il était temps de partir, et la jeune femme accepta volontiers.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle demanda à sa fille d'aller jouer un peu dans sa chambre et elle se tourna vers Rogue, quand la fillette eut refermé sa porte.

« C'est bien ma fille ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ta fille, répondit-elle immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? lui reprocha-t-il alors.

\- Je t'avais promis que je ne reviendrai jamais t'embêter et je voulais que tu aies toutes les chances de ton côté pour arranger les choses avec ta femme, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

\- Tu l'as élevée toute seule ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mes parents m'ont mise dehors quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… répliqua-t-elle, fataliste.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver lorsqu'ils ont fait ça ? Je t'aurais aidée, lui assura-t-il, affligé pour elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'avais piégé, expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise, en détournant son regard.

\- Jamais je n'aurai pu penser ça de toi, affirma-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Tu es bien trop honnête et bienveillante. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire des coups pareils.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Je te demande pardon, Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire… J'ai pensé faire pour le mieux…

\- Je le sais, je te crois… déclara-t-il, en la serrant contre lui et en caressant ses boucles brunes. C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Helena.

\- Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Dès l'instant où j'ai mis un terme à notre relation, j'ai su que je commettais une terrible erreur, lui avoua-t-il. La façon dont tu as si bien pris les choses, ta compréhension, le fait que tu me souhaites tout le bonheur du monde alors que je venais tout juste de t'abandonner… Je savais que je faisais le mauvais choix… Je le savais et je n'ai rien fait…

\- Severus… Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour sauver ton mariage. C'était tellement important pour toi. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu agisses autrement, lui confia-t-elle, sincère.

\- Ce n'était plus si important à la fin… Une douce jeune fille avait réussi à réparer mon cœur en morceaux et elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de le lui donner. Elle me l'avait laissé et me souhaitait d'être heureux avec une autre qu'elle mais c'était impossible…

\- Severus, je… commença Helena, les joues roses, avant d'être interrompue.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime, Helena, déclara-t-il fermement. Tu as supporté mon humeur massacrante, tu m'as patiemment remis à flot et tu m'as donné tout ce que mon cœur désirait, sans jamais te plaindre et sans jamais rien demander en retour. Si tu veux encore bien de moi, je voudrais rester à tes côtés, être ton époux, être le père de Selena, pour enfin avoir la famille que j'ai toujours voulue et que tu m'as déjà donnée. Tu veux bien m'accorder une dernière chance ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Bien sûr, Severus », répondit-elle gentiment avant de l'embrasser, terriblement heureuse.

FIN.

* * *

 _Vous connaissez mon amour pour les histoires qui finissent bien, non?^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _BONNE ANNÉE 2018! ;-)_


End file.
